The War for a Peasant
by wannabewriter90
Summary: A competition is held at the Uchiha Kingdom in order to marry the hand of Prince Sasuke. At the forefront is a fierce battle for a raven prince, while at the backdrop is a fierce battle for the heart of a blue-eyed peasant. Slash. Het.
1. Chapter 1

The War for a Peasant

Summary: A competition is held at the Uchiha Kingdom in order to marry the hand of Prince Sasuke. At the forefront is a fierce battle for a raven prince, while at the backdrop is a fierce battle for the heart of a blue-eyed peasant. Slash. Het.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This story will be told in snippets of 300 words or less. This is me having fun.

* * *

Chapter 1 In Which a Peasant is Stalked

Hinata was a princess smitten.

On days when the palace was stifling and his father was harping, she would escape to the village nearby. With soft footsteps she would follow "Naruto" for that was what the women called him.

"Such a nice young man."

"Yes, and very handsome."

"But it's too bad that-"

"Yes, too bad."

"The poor child."

But Hinata did not pity him, for he was joyful and he embraced life with a vibrant tenacity. She envied him. In the hot, morning sun, she would see him on his small plot of land, planting. When the sun began to shade the sky with hues of orange and red, he would gather a basket of harvested crops and herbs and made his way to the poorer parts of the village.

There, Hinata watched as he shared his measly harvest to those who could not work and administered pasted herbs on those who were ailing. He listened to sad tales, held wrinkled hands, and embraced the wracking sobs of heart-broken fathers. When he was done, he would pack his things and walk on a deserted trail back to his home.

Hinata would walk behind him. From the slight heaves of his back, she knew that he was crying for he ached for the villagers and Hinata ached for him.

_I will protect you._

* * *

Written: August 2, 2014

Words: 224


	2. Chapter 2

The War for a Peasant

Summary: Having only known war, Prince Sasuke must now learn to live in peace. It does not help that at his return, his mother has concocted a plan to have him engaged and married. Slash. Het.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This story will be told in snippets of 300 words or less. This is me having fun.

* * *

Chapter 2: In Which a Prince is Protected

Neji was a general awed.

On days when they were overwhelmed by their enemies, trapped on both sides, he would seek the prince in his tent.

"My prince, the enemies have us surrounded."

Brown, hazel eyes hold him.

"I know."

And with those words, he was comforted.

When morale was low and the soldiers beaten, he would follow as Sasuke walked throughout the camp. The prince was not the type for charismatic speeches. No, he passed by the soldiers, solemn and quiet, and yet embedding and igniting a fire to thousands of wounded soldiers.

Three years after, they have won. And now, he rode his horse behind his prince. Foot soldiers walked behind them, carrying the wounded.

"We'll arrive at the kingdom in three days' time, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn."

Neji watched his back and while it was straight and tall, he noticed the slightest of trembles. Then, Neji knew that his prince was afraid. So he feared for his prince for he too knew that home brought on its different trials.

_I will protect you._

* * *

Written: August 2, 2014

Words: 173


	3. Chapter 3

The War for a Peasant

Summary: Having only known war, Prince Sasuke must now learn to live in peace. It does not help that at his return, his mother has concocted a plan to have him engaged and married. Slash. Het.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This story will be told in snippets of 300 words or less. This is me having fun.

* * *

Chapter 3: In Which Hinata Gets a Maidservant

"But I d-dont want to m-marry Uchiha-sama," stammered Hinata.

"Who said you were," sneered her younger sister.

"B-b-but Father said-"

"Father said you _might,_" she cuts in, "A competition dear sister."

"O-Oh," said Hinata. "Oh!"

"Father! You really can't mean to send _her _off," said Hanabi. "They'll eat her alive."

"It is not customary to wed the younger before the older." Hinata squirmed under her father's gaze. "You will do me proud."

She nodded. "Y-yes Father."

"You will leave tomorrow. I have already instructed the maids to pack your belongings," said King Hyuuga, "Your cousin Neji will also be there." Then, with another nod, he swept off.

Hinata ran after him and reached for his robe. "W-w-wait Father, I have a request."

Hiashi raised a brow and eyed his elder daughter, this being the first time that she had requested of anything. "A request?"

"Y-y-yes," said Hinata softly, "A servant. May I pick a servant?"

"All servants are at your disposal," said Hiashi, "you have no need to ask me."

"N-no. N-n-not h-here. At the v-village."

"We will have her picked up. What is her name?"

"_Him_ father."

Hiashi stilled. "I do not approve of such _acquaintances."_

Hinata face flushed at her father's implications. "N-n-no father, n-n-not l-l-like t-t-that. A f-f-friend."

"Friend or not," said King Hyuga, "I expect some level of discretion. What is his name?"

Hinata smiled. "Naruto."

* * *

Written: August 2, 2014

Words: 240


	4. Chapter 4

The War for a Peasant

Summary: Having only known war, Prince Sasuke must now learn to live in peace. It does not help that at his return, his mother has concocted a plan to have him engaged and married. Slash. Het.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This story will be told in snippets of 300 words or less. This is me having fun.

* * *

Chapter 4: In Which Sasuke Arrives Home and is Surprised

"Sasuke, darling!" cries Mikoto. Soft hands wrap around the youth. "You're safe."

He leans closer to her embrace, soaking in the scent of jasmine and vanilla. His mother's scent. "I've missed you, mother."

"And I, you, my son."

He walks out of the embrace and walks to the imposing form of the king.

"Father."

Two pairs of chocolate brown eyes stare at each other. With no words between them, they understood the other.

"Itachi will return in a forthright," said King Uchiha. "He too has won his campaign."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, let's get inside," said Mikoto, beaming, "we have a surprise for you!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A surprise."

"Oh I'm sure you'll be surprised," laughed the queen.

_"_'Mother-"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke whipped his head to the shrill sound. A river of gowns with heads and feet rushed toward him with as much feminine dignity that they could muster while still trying to reach him with the least amount of time as possible.

"What do you mean by this, mother?" asked Sasuke.

"Ha..haha...surprise?"

* * *

Written: August 2, 2014

Words: 171


End file.
